Vederklauws Weg: Hoofdstuk 13
Vederklauw weet niet meer wat hij moet doen. Moet hij zich nog steeds buiten de dominantie van de RotsClan houden of zijn broer vergezellen in een mogelijk gevaarlijk complot? Hoofdstuk 13 Vederklauw droomde dat hij op een weide vol wilde bloemen stond. Aanvankelijk dacht hij dat hij er alleen was, tot hij een opgewonden gepiep hoorde. Een eind verderop, aan de andere kant van de wei, zat een gestreepte kitten achter een felgekleurde vlinder aan. Vederklauws hart maakte een sprongetje toen hij Uilenwinds jong herkende. Dat moet ik haar vertellen, ''bedacht hij voor hij zichzelf eraan herinnerde dat ontmoetingen met de SterrenClan met niemand, behalve medicijnkatten en leiders, gedeeld mochten worden. 'Vederklauw.' Een nieuwe stem deed hem snorren; het was Meidoorntak die sierlijk op hem af trippelde, haar vacht glanzend in de zon. Maar in plaats van hem te begroeten of zijn neus met de hare te beroeren, begon ze meteen te spreken. 'Het is tijd om een kant te kiezen', fluisterde ze. Vederklauw begon te protesteren. 'Ik mag me niet met de Clans bemoeien. Dat is de code van de medicijnkatten!' Meidoorntak kwam wat dichterbij. 'Maar tot nu toe is geen enkele Clan in handen van een andere Clan gevallen. De tijd om een kant te kiezen is gekomen.' Met een schok werd Vederklauw wakker. Hij lag in zijn eigen nest van mos en varens, terwijl de laatste bladkaalzon door de blaadjes van de wilg door filterde. Bevend stond hij op en liep het medicijnhol uit. Op de open plek lag er nog een dun laagje sneeuw, maar ook dat zou weldra verdwijnen als de warmte weer terugkwam. 'Gelukkig maar dat we de afgelopen Bladkaal geen groenhoest hebben gehad', mompelde hij bij zichzelf. De afgelopen halve seizoencirkel was weer veel veranderd. Zilvertand had nog meer krijgers uit de RotsClan laten overkomen, tot grote ontevredenheid van een aantal WoudClankatten. Vederklauw was er ook niet blij mee geweest, maar de extra poten om te jagen hadden al vlug hun nut bewezen. ''Onze Clan was zo klein voordat Adderster hierheen kwam. Misschien was dit toch niet zo'n slechte zaak. Opgewonden gepiep onderbrak zijn gedachten. Roodpoot en Jasmijnpoot kwamen het kamp binnen racen, elk met een mus tussen hun kaken. Baarspoot, Kleinpoot en Hertenpoot, de jongen van Zilvertand en Maanvacht, volgden hen op de hielen. 'Ik heb mijn konijn gemist!' klaagde Kleinpoot, het zwarte poesje van het nest. Ze was iets kleiner dan haar broers, die allebei lichtgrijs gestreept waren, maar nu al had ze bredere schouders dan de meeste andere leerlingen van haar leeftijd. 'De volgende keer gaan we terug en dan vang je hem wel!' riep Taanvleugel, Kleinpoots mentor, haar na. Vossensnuit en Uilenwind volgden vlak erna. Het viel Vederklauw op dat zijn broer enige moeite had om Baarspoot te complimenteren. Hij zuchtte. 'Vederklauw.' Nachtoog kwam uit het medicijnhol op hem aflopen. 'Dennenster heeft last van kortademigheid', liet ze hem weten. Meteen bezorgd ging Vederklauw op weg naar het hol van de oudsten, waar de zwarte poes sinds kort ook verbleef. Opgekruld in een bed van varens keek Dennenster met glazige ogen naar zijn medicijnkat op. 'Je hoeft me niet meer te helpen', zei hij schor. 'Mijn tijd is gekomen.' Nachtoog liet een kreetje van ontsteltenis horen en drukte zich tegen Dennenster aan. Bedroefd verliet Vederklauw het hol. Het was duidelijk dat zijn oude leider elk moment bij de SterrenClan kon worden geroepen. Zijn gedachten werden onderbroken toen Addertand het kamp kwam binnenstormen met overeind staande haren en grote ogen van angst. 'De VeldClan en de IJsClan', bracht hij ademloos uit. 'Ze staan aan onze grens!' Zilvertand, die net van een jachtpatrouille terugkwam, werd vlug bijgepraat en zijn ogen verdonkerden. 'Daar moeten we meteen iets aan doen', besloot hij. Enthousiast kwamen zijn jongen op hem af springen. 'Mogen wij ook mee? Alsjeblieft?' Hun vader schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, jullie tijd komt later.' Nog voor ze konden protesteren, stelde Zilvertand al de patrouille samen die het territorium zou verdedigen. 'Vederklauw, jij komt ook mee, om eventuele gewonden te behandelen.' Addertand leidde Zilvertand, Vederklauw en een hele rij krijgers naar de noordelijke hoek van hun territorium, waar het land vlakker en drassiger werd en uiteindelijk overging in het gebied van de IJsClan. In die open ruimte ontwaarde Vederklauw katten van de VeldClan en de IJsClan, maar hij herkende alleen Springster, zijn commandant Sneeuwvacht en Eekhoornpoot, Eekhoornvlucht nu. De andere katten waren klein en mager, en Vederklauw wist dat deze van de VeldClan moesten zijn. Zilvertand trok zijn lippen op en ging tegenover Springster en een kleine cyperse poes staan. 'Springster, Rietster, ik neem aan dat jullie een goede reden hebben om hier te komen.' 'En of we die hebben.' Rietster stapte naar voren tot ze neus aan neus met de reusachtige krijger stond. 'De RotsClan houdt de WoudClan nu al bijna twee seizoencirkels in zijn greep. Dit is iets wat we niet langer kunnen toestaan.' De katten van de VeldClan en de IJsClan mauwden instemmend. Vederklauw was onder de indruk van hun moed. Als hij dat wilde, zou Zilvertand Rietster met één pootslag hebben kunnen vellen. 'Dat vindt de IJsClan ook', was Springster het daarmee eens. 'Dit druist in tegen de wetten die door onze voorouders zijn vastgelegd.' Op dat moment spande Zilvertand zijn spieren aan en ontblootte hij zijn klauwen. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Warrior Cats verhalen Categorie:Warrior Cats